Do radości (Schiller, przekł. Minasowicz)
__NOEDITSECTION__ O radości! iskro bogów, co żarzewie twoje w niebie, Elizejko! u twych progów stajem, z duszą pełną ciebie. Urok twój kojarzy mile, co przesądny świat rozchwieje; ile ludzi — braci tyle, gdzie twe skrzydło raz powieje. CHÓR. Tu! do piersi, świecie cały! w me objęcia, milliony! — oto namiot z gwiazd robiony! nad nim Ojciec ma dom chwały. Kto wyrzucił kość szczęśliwą, co wygrywa przyjaciela, kto zeskarbił żonę tkliwą, ten należy do wesela; i — kto duszę, aby jedną, swoją zwać na ziemi zdoła; bo, kto nie mógł, ten łzę biedną, niech przekrada z tego koła! CHÓR. Wielkiej kuli wsze atomy! baczcie, co wam pociąg radzi; wyżej gwiazd was poprowadzi, gdzie tronuje Nieznajomy. Radość pije twór wszelaki z pełnych piersi Przyrodzenia; dążą w jej różane ślaki wszystkie złych i dobrych tchnienia. Nam zesłała miłość, wino, przyjaźń, co się mąk nie boi; robak cieszy się godziną, Cherub w obec Boga stoi. CHÓR. Upadacie, milliony? to-ście Twórcę przeczuwały? — nad gwiazdami ma dom chwały, tam, gdzie namiot z gwiazd robiony. Radość — to potężna siła, co naturę wieczną ima; niechby kół nie obróciła, — zegar świata się zatrzyma. Ona z kiełków wabi kwiaty, z firmamentu słońca stwarza. i w przestrzeniach roi światy, których nie zna śkło gwiazdarza. CHÓR. Rześko waszym torem bieżcie, jak się słońca Jego toczą: — dalej, bracia! tak ochoczo, jak wódz do zwycięztwa, śpieszcie! Ona to badającemu w Prawdy się zwierciedle śmieje, i na stromą cierpliwemu skałę Cnoty trze koleje; na słonecznej górze Wiary jej chorągiew to powiewa, ją przez trumien widać szpary, jak w anielskim chórze śpiewa. CHÓR. Cierpcie! dla lepszego świata, mężnie cierpcie milliony! Tam, gdzie namiot z gwiazd robiony, nad nim Bóg jest i zapłata. Bogom ludzie nie nagrodzą, dobrze, gdy ich naśladują; — nędza, boleść, niechaj wchodzą, z radosnymi się radują! Gniew i zemsta niechaj giną, wróg śmiertelny niech dłoń poda; niech mu gorżkie łzy nie płyną, rany niech zabliźni zgoda!. CHÓR. Żadnych długów od tej chwili! pojednanie! milliony! Tam, gdzie namiot z gwiazd robiony, sądzi Bóg, jak my sądzili. Radość perli te pokale; z złotą krwią, co w winie żyje, piją słodycz Kannibale, rozpacz — bohatyrstwo pije. — Bracia! skoczmy ze siedliska, niechaj krąży puhar złoty! Niech pod niebo piana pryska! Razem: Na cześć Boga cnoty! CHÓR. Co Go wielbią słońc obroty, głoszą Go Serafów tony, co ma namiot z gwiazd robiony — bracia! Na cześć Boga cnoty! Siły daj do wycierpienia, ratuj, gdzie niewinność jęczy, hartuj przysiąg zapewnienia, wspieraj prawdę, choć Złe dręczy! W obec tronów, bracia, śmiało! i w chudobie — i przy grobie! — Godnym — wieńce z wieczną chwałą, rodzie kłamstwa — zguba tobie! CHÓR. Zamykajcie koło święte! na złotego wina czarę, zaprzysiążcie ślubom wiarę — w Imie Boga niepojęte! — Z ciężkich kajdan — wyzwolenia! pobłażania — występnemu! przy skonaniu — pocieszenia, łaski, Sędzio — sądzonemu! — I umarli niechaj żyją! Bracia! zemną, całą siłą: wszystkie grzechy niech się zmyją, aby piekła już nie było. CHÓR. Daj pogodę w dzień rozstania! słodko przespać daj w mogile! a w Onego sądu chwilę, Sędzio zmarłych! — zlitowania! ---- Zobacz też * Do radości - pieśń Fryderyka Schillera w przekładzie Karola Brzozowskiego * Oda do radości - pieśń Fryderyka Schillera w przekładzie Electrona PL Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Ode an die Freude (oryginał w języku niemieckim) *An die Freude (Schiller) (oryginał w języku niemieckim) *An die Freude (Beethoven) (w języku niemieckim) *Ode to Joy (w języku angielskim) *À la Joie (w języku francuskim) *Ode à la joie (Schiller 1) (w języku francuskim) *Песнь радости (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Friedrich Schiller Kategoria:Ody Kategoria:Hymny Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim